


Cuddling Time With Finn and Bonnibel

by HVK



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Size Difference, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVK/pseuds/HVK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn spends time in Bubblegum's bed, and she just can't resist the moment to kiss and cuddle as is her right and dominion, simply too overwhelmed by her affection for him. Sweet and light Fubblegum fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Time With Finn and Bonnibel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or its likenesses.

Cool air moves in her room, curtains moving slightly with it; her kingdom inhabits a temperate climate (by design and a little careful modification to local weather patterns, and to think her neighbors of old just thought she liked shooting peculiar things into the sky, when she likes shooting things _especially if it has a purpose besides the fun of it_ ), but Princess Bubblegum sorely dislikes even what little heat comes in the air at night, and the wind blowing in helps nicely.

She stirs, yawning slowly, long and heavy. Her mouth opens wide, and her jaw elongates in a truly disturbing manner remnisciant of her creation-son Lemongrab. Her jaw does not dislocate, it is far too flexible. It simply elongates with disturbing ease, and she she closes her mouth with a smack, its without any further noise that her jaw realigns to usual parameters. It was a curious thing, and perhaps almost an aggressive thing too.

Perhaps unthinking aggression and mild possessiveness was why she had moved so close to the smaller and younger boy in her bed, asleep with her chubby belly squashing against his bare back, her fingers nestled into his hair. He was _her_ boy, even if she never said it out loud. it was the truth no one really spoke about but all in Ooo knew it.

Little things like that might have made it... intimidating for any girl or boy worth their salt to dare approach Finn for romance, because they might have to compete or share with Bubblegum, and that was a truly daunting thing. There were few people who could honestly look up to her (for she was a lot bigger than most people mean of her kingdom) and not feel at least a little spooked by her presence, the fearsome intensity of her focus, and all manner of other things that made her quite spooky to many.

The sight of her in an old blue t-shirt, snuggling with a boy many centuries her younger and positively dwarfed by her, was almost comically awkward for her public persona.

And under the blankets heavy and pleasant on her, she blinked a few times. Her eyes focused, fixed at a proper point, and she stared with a sleepy smile. Lips, pink and plump and shimmering faintly in a fashion that gloss was normally required for, widened with triangular teeth in a large smile. She looked thoughtful too; in her situation, another person might be feeling too good to bother collecting their thoughts, but for a mind as mechanically precise as hers, it was an entirely automatic and pleasant reaction.

Her hair made faint sounds as she slowly rolled onto her side with another noise weirdly like a mixture of sloshing jelly and impacting rubber; like a crown of red light or jellid water, her hair flowed down her back and dwarfed her somewhat, pink and bright and almost liquid where it wasn't clumping up into large gloopy chunks or extending small tendrils on anything near. She sat up slightly, and with her rather large backside, this involved some impressive displacement activity upon her body.

(Her physiological structure, while apparently compatible with humans, was otherwise totally unlike them. Even a relatively small amount of movement caused waves of various bouncing and body rippling like gelatin bouncing off a zero-gravity trampoline. Her body was, in some respects, merely layers of pink goo that approximated flesh in consistency and sensation at the outer layers. Finn thought it was cool.)

She propped herself up with a small grunt, and she looked down at Finn with slight intensity, and eventually a small bright smile. She breathed in, breathed out, causing some notable movement in her bust region (already impressive enough as it was). Finn echoed her breathing, and she found him an inexpressibly adorable sight.

She did like them small and sweet.

Sheets rolled over his bare shoulders, the deep pink contrasting his light skin well enough. He looked like he might be naked (he wasn't, for that matter, but he might have been), and Bubblegum giggled at the thought. It seemed a bit exciting, and she thought of what people might say if they found Finn in her bed with her like this.

She honestly didn't care. She didn't care about what people thought of her in general; being on the far reaches of mad science and inspirational wonders tended to build up mental calluses to feeling hurt about personal reactions in any case, and the politics of her kingdom required a certain degree of unflappability in public. It was nice, all the same, to think of the occasional high society senses of disdain for her apparent abuse of power ("He's so _young,_ though!" "She might just be using him, he is such a handsome young thing..." "I hear she might be fattening him up for her larder... her line loves to eat people and humanity didn't go extinct on its own... I bet she has a fierce appetite." "You mean sexually or food-wise?" "Both, probably." "And he's like her knight... how shameful of her!") and then to just sit here with Finn, _her_ Finn, alone with her in her bed.

She felt young again, for a moment or two. Almost like a teenager that she had never been, guiltily flirting with a boy a few years her junior, but reveling in the sense of power from the admiration and loyalty he showed her. And then she felt _big._ Finn was a small boy, far smaller than a human his age normally would have been (her studies admittedly out of date, and Susan Strong _might_ have been a human but even so she was likely larger than the standard model was), and age aside... well.

She was a _lot_ bigger than him, depending on how much candy biomass she had injested. And she had been eating a lot lately. She shyly wriggled (with various ripples in associated areas) in place, almost bouncing on the bed. The whole of his body had been easily curled up against her belly, and she was certain that her thighs, big and round and thick, would have been a lot bigger than him. She felt big. A curious feeling, and she rather liked it, liked the sense of control, liked the sense of _safe_ that flowed from it.

This was hers. Finn was hers. It would be all right.

It gave her a sense of all things being fine, and she smiled at that. It felt so exciting.

And she studied him, fondly: Finn looked tiny to her, perhaps a little more than half her size but not much more. Hardly scrawny, he was short and rounded, his powerful musculature sheathed in layers of soft lovable fat, and she reached out to lay a hand on his proportionately slim but still quite plump forearm. Her pink fingers wrapped totally around it easily, and she squeezed gently. It felt almost like she was hugging him, and she marveled at the strength of his muscles under his skin, and how amazingly soft he was. Like a goo person like she was (in a way), or a teddy bear.

This bore careful thought. She considered the matter and deemed that he was like a teddy bear (being much too solid for a ooze-thing like herself), though far more fun to cuddle. She patted his shoulder, shivering happily at how _nice_ he felt, and her palm slid from his shoulder (pleasantly slim and she could feel his blood moving through his body and it was so fascinating) on up, leaving a faint slickness as she moved her hand up over the muscle connected his neck and shoulder, and her fingers lightly touched his jawline, still yet to experience even the beginnings of stubble.

The curve of her large breast squashed against his shoulder, smothered it, and his skin felt like it might sink into her. She shivered pleasantly. He was young for her, perhaps too young, but she didn't mind. She loved him, and he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

That was _logic,_ she thought resolutely, and ignored any possible evidence to the contrary. She wouldn't have cared if there was. Gently, as gentle as rain falling to water, she leaned forward and kissed his nose.

Finn shifted, and her hand moved up over the side of his head, cupping his pleasingly plump cheek. She felt his jaw muscles working as he mumbled indistinctly in his sleep. The tips of her fingers worked into the long blond hair falling down over his shoulders and spilling onto the sheets, like his old golden aura rendered in follicles and strands, and for a moment she was tempted.

Never one to resist impulses when it was right to do so, Bubblegum wound her fingers into her hair, so thick and silky, like fine threads that were warm and so soft, and she sighed in satisfaction; no one else would have seen this, he would never have let his hair down or removed his hat for any other woman...

Just her. Just for his princess.

She smiled again, and snuggled a bit closer. She couldn't stand being away from her boy now, not when she could be close to him. Her other arm went around him, under his neck and over his shoulder. She lifted him up, a small warm weight, and she barely noticed that he was under her now, dwarfed in stature and status and every other way, but between them there was an equality.

Finn's eyes blinked dully as she settled onto him, curling around him. "Peebee?" He mumbled, looking up at her. She smiled down at him, larger enough that he had to shift back and sit up (breaking away from her, and she whined in disappointment) to see the window. He slumped back into the bed. "It's still dark outside... 's not even morning yet..."

"Yeah, I know," Bubblegum said. She fidgeted for a second, decided to chance it and she leaned forward.

She kissed him, her lips finding his mouth and capturing them. He stirred into her, his lips so soft and full and feminine, and Bubblegum's hand sneakily moved to the broadness of his wide hips under the blankets, settling there and giving him a soft squeeze. He squealed quietly into her, and it only excited her more.

Still, she was sleepy, and they could have fun later. She moved her arm up, hand meeting the small of his back, and her other hand joined there as well. She pulled him in, and he obediently tucked into her as she cuddled him, squeezing his much smaller body to her like the world's most beloved teddy bear (that wasn't Hambo, anyway.)

She couldn't kiss him, not with him being small enough that with as close she was hugging him that his face was somewhere around her bustline (much to his delight, as the ample softness filling out her pajamas with considerable size made for a comforting replacement for pillows) and the top of his head settled into her chest with a happy noise from Finn as she made up for lack of kissing with a strong hug, every bit as passionate as a kiss.

"Go back to sleep, Finn," She said dreamily, settling back into her pillow with Finn in her arms.

"Okay, Princess," He mumbled sleepily, settling into her as much as he was into the bed. His arms moved around her back, and while she was too big for them to get more than halfway around, he still got a good grip on her, and that suited them both well enough.

She chuckled faintly. "Finn, I told you. It's Bonnibel."

Sleepy silence, and then a giggle. "Okay." He nuzzled into her enough to shift her shirt a little bit, and she made a pleased noise as he kissed her on bare skin, her own soft chubbiness providing plenty of soft flesh to cushion his nose as he kissed her on the belly. "G'night, Bonnibel."

She giggled happily. "Good night, my cutie Finn."

He giggled too. Finn shifted around a bit, settling into her, and then he drifted back into sleep, lulled by her presence.

Bubblegum contented herself a way, loving how wonderful he felt to cuddle, and still delighting in how amazing it was to hold her smaller friend, soon went back to sleep too.


End file.
